Night Hunters Whispers
by Discontinutity
Summary: a warriors fan fiction. The clans and cats are original but all credit still goes to Erin Hunter
1. Clan List

_Soundclan__- _

**Leader-**

Swiftstar- dark tabby tom

**Deputy – **

Duskfeather- large solid gray tom

**Medicine cat-**

RaggedPelt small ragged tabby tom

**Warriors-**

Bloodrain- russet tabby tom

NightPounce- Black tabby with blue gray stripes. Tom.

BirchTail- pale tom with darker markings

SoftStep- white she-cat with a black back stripe

MoonShine- light gray she-cat with light under belly

SnakeTail- black tom with brown legs

WillowPatch- light grey she-cat with brown splotches

Sharpclaw- ginger tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

GhostPaw – medicine cat – white she-cat with grey splotches and tabby markings

PatchPaw- brown splotched tom

Blackpaw- black she-cat with one white ear

Ferretpaw- white and black tom

Civilpaw- white and black tom

**Queens- **

SilverSoul – expecting kits Snakeail's kits- silver she-cat

LeafDapple-brown tabby she-cat RoseKit- solid brown she-cat and FeatherKit- pale tabby she-kit – BirchTail's kits

**Elders-**

BreezePelt- blue grey tom

Sandfoot- pale ginger she-cat

_Rainclan-_

**Leader- **

Snakestar- dark brown tom

**Deputy – **

Lighteningflash- black and white tom

**Medicine cat- **

Dewshine- light blue gray she-cat

**Warriors- **

Mountainrun- brown tom

Foxleap- ginger tabby she-cat

Rushstep- dark gray molted tom

Silverheart- light silver she-cat

Darkclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Riverflight- blue gray tom.

Bearcloud- light brown tabby tom

Littlefrost- small black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Flightpaw- fluffy white she-cat

Whitepaw- white she-cat

Wesealpaw- brown tom

Snarepaw- molted gray tom

Frostpaw- white and gray she-cat

**Queens-**

Brightfur – light ginger she-cat, Softkit- brown tabby she-kit and Forestkit- ginger and brown tom- Snakestar's kits

Runningriver- light gray she-cat Expecting Bearclouds kit's

**Elders-**

Heavybreath – light colored tom

_Treeclan-_

**Leader- **

Duskstar – black tom

**Deputy - **

DieingRiver- russet she-cat

**Medicine cat-**

Moonwhisper- gray she-cat

**Warriors-**

Foxtooth- ginger tom

Mothwing- light brown she-cat

Minnowpelt- dark gray tom

Amberbelly- pale ginger she-cat

Bettledust- molted brown tom

Emberflight- ginger tabby she-cat

Eaglesong- light golden she-act

Jaggedwhisker- black tom

**Apprentices-**

Molepaw- brown tom.

Ivypaw- ivory she-cat

Crookedpaw- tabby tom with folded ears

Honeypaw- golden she-cat

Berrypaw-pale brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Brokenflower- black tabby expecting Jaggedwhisker's kit's

Echopool- white she-cat- Cinderkit- gray she-kit Duckstar's kits

**Elders-**

Dewmist- light blue gray she-cat

_Night Hunters Hunters- _

_WhiteSoul- Former Soundclan_

_DarkHeart- Former Soundclan_

_RedPaw- Former Soundclan_

_The Dark Souls-_

_Tigersoul- Former SoundClan_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The bubbling of a swift moving river filled the small clearing with sound. The spot was light as the the bright full moon shone down on it. The gentle breeze blew the leaves and grasses about. A rustling near the side of the clearing erupted suddenly. After a few moments of struggling an older looking white she-cat with a light gray chest and underbelly and strange silver eyes slipped out of the brush. Two toms fallowed her. One an older black tom with dark gray back paws and a gray under belly chest and front legs. He also sported white ears and forest green eyes. The last a small young tom who was a light blue gray with a darker underbelly and toes and bright striking red eyes.

The white and gray she-cat paused and took a look around the clearing. She was frowning, clearly displeased with something. The older tom moved to stand beside her, nudging her shoulder gently, while the younger tom stayed by the bushes kneading the grass nervously with his paws. The She-cat took a few paces towards the river leaving the tom cat behind. When she reached the bank of the river she sat down and started into the forest beyond.

The place beyond the running water was so different the the bright clearing and forest the stretched beyond it. The place beyond that river had never seen moonlight. Had never felt the warmth of the sun. That place was dark, shadowy. Things moved within those shadows hissing and spitting, growing. The screeches of cats, cats being tortured filled the dark place. The old she-cat looked upon it with disgust, outrage even. Her long tail begin to flick with annoyance.

"For the love of the beyond he said he'd be here!." Snarled the white she-cat.

The black tom sighed and cautiously padded up to the she-cat wary of the things beyond the river. "Can you really take his word seriously WhiteSoul?" The tom asked, his voice was deep but soft as he spoke to the old cat.

"Of coarse not DarkHeart, but I'm not going over there to fetch him." WhiteSoul grumbled.

The young tom that was sitting by the bushes they had emerged from now raised his eyes from his paws and looked at the two older cats. "D-do I really have to stay?" The young tom stammered as he spoke the question.

"He was your father RedPaw." DarkHeart said kindly to the nervous cat.

"W-well I didn't know that tell after I was already dead, A-and besides I became a medicine cat, I I'm not very brave." he said dropping his gave back to his paws.

"You Don't have to be brave for this, he can't hurt you." The annoyance disappeared from WhiteSoul's voice as she spoke to the shaking tom.

Darkheart turned and padded over to the young tom. He sat down beside him and curled his long fluffy tail protectively over his half-brother's form. He looked back at the cat that was his full blooded sister.

"You died to young, form that tree fall, it wasn't your fault that we died to." he said softly, "No matter what he says you must believe that it's not your fault." the black tom spoke firmly.

The young tom stared at the ground. He remember that day. The wind and rain had been so fierce that the ground around the huge tree had turned to mud. The relentless wind had caused it to collapse. He ran and tried to push his brother and sister out of the way but he hadn't been quick enough and it resulted in all off there deaths.

"I... I know," RedPaw mumbled softly still staring at the ground.

"How touching." A voice sneered from the other side of the river. It was sinister, dark, a voice that could only belong to that of an evil creature.

All three of the ghostly felines whipped back towards the river at the sound of that ominous voice. A huge dark brown tom cat stood there, his red eyes glinting darkly as he watched the three cats. His front to legs were black as the night itself and equally dark stripes covered his lengthy form. He was irritated.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The dark tom sneered, "What is it you wanted from me?" He asked innocently.

"Your the only cat that we know of that can travel freely though the realm of the dark. We want you to fetch Death and bring him here." WhiteSoul snarled.

"Death? Death himself, now why on earth would you want to see such a cat." The tom asked. He seemed shocked.

"Just do it TigerSoul." The she-cat snapped stepping towards the river.

"Very well." TigerSoul said turning his back towards the river. He started to pad away but spotted and turned back towards them. "But it's your graves." He said absently turning back and trotting off into the dark forest.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The soft padding of two cats traveled slowly through the forest. One, a younger tom, listened the a elderly tom as he spoke softly. They didn't seem to be discussing anything truly important. Mostly weather, the number or kits that year, when they through newleaf would come and bless them with more kits to train into warriors.

"You know Swiftfoot." the older of the two began suddenly seeming more serious, "I'm not going to be around much longer. I think it's time for me to retire." He sat down before continuing, "I'm old and can't lead the any longer, but you were my apprentice and have been my deputy for many seasons now, I know you can take good care of my clan."

"You know, you shouldn't have so much confidence in me old man." Swiftfoot said simply, "I'm not the cat you think I am."

Swallowstar turned to look at his deputy questionably. Just as he opened his jaws to start speaking Swiftfoot leaped at him. Sudden violence seemed to shake the younger toms body as he tackled the old leader. It wasn't much of a fight. Swiftfoot had caught the old cat off guard and in his weakened state simply putting his paw on his throat and stopping his breathing quickly killed him, making look as if he had simply died peacefully.

With a grunt Swiftfoot picked up the lifeless body my the scruff and dragged it back to the camp. He pulled it through the tunnel and set it down in the middle of the camp. With a sad look on his face he leaped into the tree on the side of the clearing and stood on a branch.

"Gather Around!" He hollered. He paused waiting for the clan to gather. "It gives me great pain to tell you all that our dear leader Swallowstar has passed away."

Shocked gasped echoed through the cats that had gathered at the base of the tree.

" I know, I know, his loss will be grieved, but we must go on. Duskfeather, will be my new deputy, and tomorrow I will travel to the pool to speak with our ancestors." Swiftfoot said.

Cats seemed to notice Swiftfoot's uncaring attitude towards their leader's death, but none of them got a change to say anything before the pained scream of two apprentices filled the clearing.

"Brother! Brother! No!." The course of two loud mews echoed through the camp as two small tom cats rushed through the group to the lifeless corps's side.

Two small white and black tom kits hunched over the lifeless form of the blue gray tabby. One of them kept repeating no, over and over again in a softly whisper while the other colapesed against Swallowstar's body.

"No, no, not you two." Whimpered the slightly smaller of the two toms.

A heavily pregnant brown tabby she-cat hurried as swiftly as she could to the apprentices' sides. She started hushing and soothing them like a mother would her kits, pulling them close to her warm fluffy coat and grooming their fur roughly. The smaller of the two, Civilpaw whimpered and snuggled into the she-cat's fur like he had done so many times before. Ferretpaw let Leafdapple pull him against her but continued to stare blankly at his older brother's body.

Swiftfoot stood taller on the branch. "From now on things are going to be different around here. Soundclan will conform no longer to other rules then the ones I make! I am in charge. Night Hunters and the code control us no longer! We will look to the Dark Souls for guidance and we will rule all the clans!" The tabby tom let out a vicious shriek as he spoke.

He was met with cries of outrage and disbelief. "Night Hunters only guide us!" "The code is law!" "We can not rule all clans!"

"SILENCE!" Snarled the cat on the branch, "You all will do as I say or I will kill your dear ones in front of you and then kill you do you understand?" His words were fallowed by mortified silence.

_**7 Moons Later**_

"GHOSTKIT!" The holler of a young creature rang out and echoed though the stoney hallow that the young kit was in. "Your going to be late!"

The young white silver and black tabby kit looked up from the pile of green leaves she was counting. Her vibrant purple eyes gleamed at her brothers holler. She neatly tucked the herbs back into their hole in the wall and gave her pelt a shake. A smiled creeped across the young cats mouth as she stepped along the tunnel and ducked out from behind the bramble screen. A slightly larger gray and black splotched tom bounced up to the she-cat tackling her off her paws. Ghostkit let out a yelp and pushed her litter mate off of her.

"PatchKit!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself to her paws. "You got me all dirty."

"Sorry." PatchKit said softly lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Stop fighting you two." A voice with a motherly tone came from behind the two cats. A she-cat with black and different shades of brown splotches covering her pelt frowned at the two kits. "Your about to become apprentices so act like it."

"Sorry Mom." The two kits coursed together.

Just then a group of cats bundled though the tunnel that led into the camp. A few of the cats made their way to a pile of prey while a black tom with dark blue gray stripes rushed up to the siblings.

"Dad!" Ghostkit yelped as the tom raced up to them.

"Sorry I'm late." He mewed quickly, "The patrol took longer then we thought it would."

Just as he finished speaking a dark tabby tom cat leaped onto a huge boulder and looked down at the clan. He let out a yowl and all the cats quickly gathered in a circle around the boulder. Most of the cats in the circle were heavily scared and skinny. They looked scared, and only some, those seated at the base of the rock, looked strong and healthy.

"It seems that two of our kits have reached the age of apprentices. Ghostkit, Patchkit, come here." The cruel tom seemed abnormally calm as he spoke. He waited for the two kits to pad nervously up to the rock. "Ghostkit, by your will and Raggedpelt's, you until you receive your full name be known as Ghostpaw, may you fallow truly the path of a medicine cat. Patchkit. You shall now be know as Patchpaw and I shall mentor you until you are ready for warrior status." He said.

After a moments hesitation the clan called the new apprentice's names.


End file.
